1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiglare film and the related forming method, and more particularly, to an antiglare film suitable for being applied to a high fine display device and the related forming method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional antiglare film 12 is usually formed through dispersing transparent particles 14 in a transparent resin 16. The transparent resin 16 and the transparent particles 14 having approximate refractive indexes are mixed and then coated on a substrate 10, and are cured to form an optical film 12. The transparent particles 14 of the optical film 12 are partially exposed from the surface of the film to form a rough surface, causing light 18 to be scattered and refracted on the surface, and thus to achieve the antiglare effect. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-18706 silica particles are mixed into a resin and then coated on the surface of a transparent substrate to form a layer having concaves and convexes thereon. An antiglare effect is attained when light beams are diffused by the concave and convex surface. However, there is only external light diffusion presented in such method, and the internal light diffusion seldom appears. Accordingly, an antiglare film having both the internal diffusion ability and the external diffusion ability is developed by utilizing different amounts of two different types of particles with different sizes and refractive indexes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,176 B1, light-transparent fine particles having two different refractive indexes are mixed in a resin. The difference of refractive index between the two types of light-transparent fine particles and the light-transparent resin is between 0.03 and 0.2, and the light transparent fine particles have a particle size within a range of about 1 to 5 micrometers (μm).
Although the prior antiglare film can reduce shortcomings of glare and dazzling, optical properties of the antiglare film, such as the haze value, gloss, and clarity are limited by the prior art. It is still a challenge to improve the optical effects of the antiglare film.